In some software game applications, also referred to as video games, users are able to customize the game they are playing. For example, some video games allow the user to specify what a character wears, what the character carries with them, and the abilities the character has. However, the in-game customizations allowed by modern video games are particular to each game and are pre-set by the game designer. A user who plays a first game cannot switch to playing a second game and expect that they will be able to modify the second game in the same ways that they can modify the first game. To customize the game beyond what is pre-set by the game designer, a user, outside of gameplay, must access and modify the complex software of the video game to revise relevant sections of code, which is beyond the capabilities of a typical user and, in some cases, prevented by security measures of software.